Description: Funds are requested to develop a series of support centers and facilities for the identification and characterization of biological entities. The three support centers will render services to those investigators whose research requires (1) monoclonal antibodies and/or fluorescence techniques, (2) fingerprinting, and (3) identification and characterization of genes -automated sequencing, Northern analysis and design, and synthesis of oligonucleotides.